


Frozen Wonderland

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: "Yu-ki-no! I'm cold!""Then you should have decided to wear a warmer jacket, Yuka."





	Frozen Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I almost didn't tag it with the relationship since the romantic undertones were subtle, but I changed my mind because it's not that subtle after all.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, occ-ness, and any canon mistaken facts.

Damn Naoya.

Damn his curiosity about the school’s curse play. Damn him for turning the school into a frozen wonderland. Damn him for getting Ms. Saeko Takami kidnapped (possessed?) by the Snow Queen herself.

Yukino would do anything to save her. Takami-sensei was the only one to give her a chance after everyone thought it was too late to save her. Yukino owns her that much.

“Yu-ki-no! I’m cold!”

Yukino sighs, and rubs the temples of her forehead. “Then you should have decided to wear a warmer jacket, Yuka.”

With everything that happened, Yukino and the remaining students with Persona Powers at the school (sans Toro, and for good reason) decided to team up and put an end to the Snow Queen’s reign. However, it prove difficult due to the temperature complications, forcing everyone to take breaks just so they can warm up. Yukino wouldn’t have mind…if they weren’t on a time limit for each tower.

It didn’t help that out of everyone, Yuka was the only one in their group to complain about it.

“But I like the jacket I’m wearing now,” whines Yuka, huffing and puffing her hands to keep herself warm. “It matches my socks.”

Yukino rolls her eyes, and was about to say something when Yuka claps her hands together and for some reason, grabs Yukino’s free arm, and begins to cuddle next to her.

“Then why don’t you keep me warm? That way I could complain less and we can finish this thing faster!”

“I don’t know. You might make me trip with your clinginess.”

“Please? I promise I won’t make you trip.” Yuka pouts her lower lip, and gives Yukino puppy-like eyes.

Yukino found it impossible to say no to that face. “Until we finished this tower, okay?”

“YAY!”

(Yukino didn’t want to admit it, but she like the warmth between her and Yuka.)


End file.
